


A First

by Emanemmy12



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU: Hanna doesn't die, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Hanna doesn't die and eventually the pair gets together when they are older. This is how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First

The first time that they kissed, her hands had shaken so hard that she could barely hold onto Hanna’s. She could remember it like it was yesterday. They were hanging out in her room. It was something that they did lately. Ever since Hanna had run away from her parents, they had gotten closer if that was even possible. Sam supposed that now they were in a place where they didn’t always have to worry about being safe, now they could focus on things that had seemed like they’d never have time for. She had said something and Hanna had found it funny or charming enough that she smiled. How that smile captivated her. Sam had felt her breath catch and something in the mood had shifted. True, Shay was downstairs and there were thousands of reasons why she shouldn’t do this. But Sam wasn’t really thinking about those right now. Instead, she was being selfish, never a good sign. She had breathed out Hanna and the older girl had turned to look at her. That’s when Hanna had caught on. Samantha remembered with painful accuracy how Hanna’s breath had drawn in sharp, eyes falling to her lips and then back to her own. There had been many times before when they’d shared a gaze, but under this look, Sam felt like she was drowning in the warmth there. She’d always searched for something that made her feel known, feel like she was given a purpose and there was all of that in Hanna’s look. This was where she belonged, no, this was who she belonged to. Samantha knew that she would do anything for her. Hanna’s tongue parted her lips to moisten them. “Sam..” she breathed out and it made her heart jump just to hear her name out of those lips. A hesitant, clammy, shaking hand came up to cup Hanna’s cheek and Sam started to lean in, slowly. There was still a chance that she had misread things, that this wasn’t what Hanna wanted. But Hanna was closing her eyes, lips parted and Sam moved forward. It was merely a faint brush, but it sent shivers down her spine. Hanna’s eyes flickered open and Sam met them. They both took a breath and this time, Hanna pulled Sam in, her hands tugging on Sam’s shirt. It didn’t take very long before they lost their shyness. The pair knew each other far too deeply for a large amount of hesitancy. Though they both had no experience with this. When they pulled apart again, Sam could feel her heart racing and heat coursing through her entire body. 

“We’re dating now, right?” she asked. It was a fairly large leap in logic, but Samantha knew that Hanna would never let someone she wasn’t interested in do that to her. They had talked about it before. They had been each other’s first kiss. Hanna nodded and shifted her hands, letting them wrap around Sam. They had always been affectionate, but this was different and Sam couldn’t help but blush. Her body was reacting in a way that she’d never felt it before. When she’d started growing, things had felt strange and like her limbs weren’t her own. Now it felt like this again, only it was inside. It was like magnetism. Hanna giggled and let her hands fall to Sam’s hips, tugging. They had been leaning on the end of Sam’s bed, but now they tumbled to the floor slightly as Hanna urged Samantha closer. “Uh.. do you wanna move?” A shake of the head was all she got. Hanna pulled Sam into a hug, letting herself get squished by Samantha’s heat and the floor. The younger girl pushed herself up after awhile and Hanna pushed herself up, kissing her. There was a muffled noise of surprise, but no objections. For a few moments more, they explored before Sam pushed up and cleared her throat. “It’s gonna be dinnertime soon and I’m not sure if I want-“

Hanna put up a finger, silencing her. “We won’t go further. There is stuff we have to talk about. After supper?” Sam nodded, a smile breaking out. The atmosphere broken now, she felt giddy. She got up and reached out a hand to Hanna. 

“C’mon. We have to go.” 

A smile that could drown out the light of the sun was flashed her way and Hanna took her hand, pulling herself up and ending up almost knocking Sam over again. The pair laughed and Hanna leaned over, pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek. They then left the room. But the joy followed.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at capturing that first moment with someone special. I hope I did it justice. Also, Shay is an OC of a friend who I borrowed to have someone in charge downstairs.


End file.
